


Fantasy Feels Right

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves Harry, but it's hard to be married to a man who is always traveling for business, particularly when you are seven months pregnant and horny as hell. So all too often, Draco has to take matters into his own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns the characters and world of Harry Potter. I'm just trying to draw them.

  



End file.
